Finally
by DancingInHeaven
Summary: All human.   Jacob loves Edward and he's waiting for Edward to realise he loves Jacob. When mistaken or exasperated ,the truth will slip. Bad summary Hopefully good story.  R&R! Slash  JxE


All human._ Jacob loves Edward and he's waiting for Edward to realise he loves Jacob. When mistaken or exasperated ,the truth will slip. Bad summary Hopefully good story R&R! Slash_JxE

'This could be more lively' I thought as I sipped my drink. Clubs are supposed to be fun and full of laughter, people dancing, slightly tipsy but it's nothing like that.  
People are standing, holding their drinks...just talking. Well maybe I'm just early! Yeah..right. Another hour, seriously this is desperate! The clock ticking seemed to ring throughout the place.  
Suddenly the doors are burst open with the shriek of teenagers, all drunk and ready to party.  
'Finally' I thought with a grin.

***Two Hours Later***

Even though I didn't interact with anyone, the atmosphere just brought the happiness out in me and I just felt content. Then my best friend slid into the stool next to me. My beautiful best friend may I add. His ruffled bronze hair, bright green eyes and creamy skin that looked like silk. I hadn't expected him, he said he had to see some off his old friends from back in Alaska. He had been here 8 months now and he was always on my mind. I looked out of the corner of my eye and he was staring at me.  
"Can I help you?", I teased. This crooked smile tweaked his angelic features.  
" Was wonderin did you wanna dance or if I could get you a drink", he replied innocently.  
"I'm fine but thanks for the offer..", I answered trying not to smile.  
A full blown grin graced his face, "Dick" he said and shoved me so I nearly fell off my own stool. I couldn't help laughing, he was too cute. We stayed silent just enjoying the company, I looked up from my glass to ask him about his friends but he was already staring at me. He blushed when he realised he was caught.  
I raised an eyebrow and his eyes traveled to my lips and back up. I licked them unconsciously and his eyes never left my lips and he turned a deeper shade of pink.  
I tried not to smirk, we were getting somewhere.

* * *

The night went on and there were many drinks. We had just moved on to shots and were both still on our stools, I liked a man who could hold his drink.  
He was funny and sweet, such a gentleman and couldn't take his eyes off me nor could I him. Seriously I'm in love!  
He left to go to the bathroom and that gave me time to get this goofy smile off my face. He was only gone a few minutes when I heard this high-pitched laugh.  
I turned to see who it was and it was a girl, totally drunk but she had her arms around...Edward. I had this horrible feelings that I never want to experience again,  
it was like all the happiness washed downwards to the floor and I was left feeling empty. His face was coming up from hers like, like they had kissed and she had this smile on her face like... I had ten minutes before. He held her by the waist and I felt sick.  
I just ran, well stumbled away beacuse I was half drunk. When I got to the parking lot a hand grabbed my shoulder, they had better let go before I knocked their lights out whoever they were. I turned around oh yeah they were getting their lights knocked out! It was Edward.  
I had waited for him so long, waited for him to realise he loved me, that he was gay and then he goes off with this...**girl!**  
"Where are you going?" he sounded hurt and confused, not to mention he shrunk away from my glare.  
" Look I don't get used! I'm no-one's play thing so fuck back to your whore and let me go home!" I seethed.  
He was in total shock and gaped like a fish,  
"Who? Bella? She's my little sister's friend, one from back home who came to visit"  
"Yeah but you kissed her!"  
"What?" He was totally confused now.  
"Yeah you pulled away and you were laughin 'n' smilin! " I had the worst lump in my throat.  
"No! I had to shout in her ear above the music, I told her she was drunk."  
"Pfft, ready to make a move" I sneered I couldn't be here near him, I felt heartbroken.  
"I told her I was gay!" he said indignantly.  
My eyes widened, he was gay. He had finally admitted it! He realised what he had said and blushed.  
"I...I should g-go" he stuttered while starting to back away.  
It was now or never.  
I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him flush against me. My lips moulded against his and I was in heaven. His lips were soft and warm and I could smell his intoxicatic smell that had got me tongue-tied too many times before. I felt his tongue swipe against my lip and I shuddered and pulled him closer, if that was possible.  
It was magic! The caress of his tongue, his hands tugging my hair and our bodies pressed tight together. We pulled away for much needed air and he smiled.  
"WELL FINALLY" I could leap for joy right now.  
He only grinned and rubbed his nose against mine. I rested my forehead on his and breathed "Togther".  
"Finally" we said simultaniously and we chuckled while our lips met of their own accord.

* * *

Hope you liked please review thanks :)


End file.
